All About Us
by Anime80
Summary: A short NaruHina one-shot


**Yo mina! How ya been!? *gets ready to dodge anything thrown at me* Sorry I haven't put anything up for awhile, but I've gotten so damn lazy it's crazy! Oh, by the way, this one actually belonged to a friend, but he took it down. I'm gonna use it now. Hope you all enjoy and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or the song

**Song: **All About Us

**Artist: **He Is We

**Both**

_Hinata_

Naruto

**All About Us**

The sun was starting to set in Konoha and people were starting to get in their homes and be with their families. At the moment team seven was done with their training and were also heading home.

"Sasuke-kun! Can you walk me home?" The pink banshee asked looking at the emo duck-butt king. (A/N: Sorry. I had to bash them at least once :P)

"Fine." He said with a sigh as they started walking away. 'Maybe after this she'll leave me alone.' Naruto just watched this happened, too shocked that Sasuke even agreed in the first place.

* * *

><p>After getting over his shock, Naruto started walking to his apartment when he heard someone singing.<p>

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

Knowing what the song was, the blond started unconsciously started to sing, not knowing that he was also heared.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

Eyes on you, eyes on me.

We're doing this right.

He walked towards the singing and saw a Hinata with a red face and looking ready to faint.

"Hey, why'd you stop? You have a great voice, Hinata!" He said with a toothy grin.

"N-Naruto-kun. What a-are you doing here?" She asked he crush stuttering a little.

"I was going home when I heard you singing and kinda started singing too. Hehehe." He said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we finish the song?" Naruto asked with some red on his cheeks. "I mean...We kinda harmonize pretty well, don't cha think?" Hinata turned a little more red, but gave a nod. "Why don't we start over?" Another nod. Hinata clapped her hands to gather and closed her eyes. She took and deep breath and started to sing.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

Naruto stayed where he was, but also closed his eyes and started to sing.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**

**We're doing this right**_._

Both of them opened their eyes and looked at each other. They quickly turned away with some pink on their cheeks.

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining. **_It's all about us_

**It's oh, oh, all**

**About uh, uh, us**

**And every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

Suddenly I'm feeling brave

Don't know what's got into me

Why I feel this way

Can we dance real slow?

Can I hold you close?

Hinata's face went red when she saw that the blond look sincere, like he was actually asking the question and not singing it as a part of the song.

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment**

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

**Eyes on you, eyes on me**

**We're doing this right**

**Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight shining, its all about us**

_It's oh, oh, all_**... about uh, uh, uh, us.**

**And every heart in the room will melt,**

**This feeling I've never felt but,**

**It's all... about us**

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

The two let out a small laugh when the made gestures with their hands like they were trying to hear something.

Do you hear that love? They're playing our song

_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love?_

Do you hear that love?

Without even noticing it, the two edged closer to each other until they were right in front of each other. Hinata looked up at the blond and started to sing again. Naruto looked down at her and got ready to do his part.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song_

Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it

_Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love?**

As they said the last line from the section, they looked at each other. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and out his free hand on her waist. Hinata gladly took his hand and put her free hand in his shoulder. The two started to move around the area like they were ballroom dancing. Neither took their eyes off their partner.

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

It's all about us,

**It's oh, oh, all**

**Every heart in the room will melt**

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But ...it's all about us**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**

**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**

**It's oh, oh, all**

**Hey, hey, hey**

(Every heart in the room will melt)

**This is a feeling I've never felt**

**But it's all about us**

They stopped and stood there, looking in each other's eyes. Their heads started to get closer until their lips met. After a few seconds, they both pulled away with a blush on their cheeks.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Will you...Do you wanna go out some time?" Naruto asked, scratching his cheek and looking away.

"Hai!" They shared one more kiss before Naruto walked his new girlfriend home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto walked to the training ground while whistling a little tune. He then noticed Sasuke and Sakura holding hands while talking.<p>

"What is this I see?" He said with scaring them.

"O-oh. Ohayō, Naruto." Sakura said with a small blush on her cheeks while Sasuke just turned his head away, trying to hide his own blush. She then noticed that he wasn't going off on Sasuke for holding her hand. "Naruto... Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah! Never better! Why?"

"Well, it's just that you haven't tried to hit Sasuke-kun for holding my hand." She said as Sasuke turned to his blond teammate.

"Oh. That's because I have a girlfriend now!" He said sticking out his chest in pride.

"Hm. Finally got a girl dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Good for you, Naruto." Sakura said, happy for her friend. Then they heard a poof and saw Kakashi standing there. After a few seconds, he gave them a questioning look.

"What? No yelling?" He asked looking at his students.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need a girlfriend!" Sakura said as Naruto laughed and even Sasuke chuckled. Kakashi just stared at them with a confused face.

**_END_**

**NARUTO IS SOOOOO CLOSE TO ENDING! UWAAAAAAAAA! Seriously though when I heard about it I was indifferent, but then I heard to again and I was pissed until third period the next day.**

**Well enough of that. Hope you all enjoyed! Until whenever, sayonara!**


End file.
